This invention is drawn to novel compounds which are effective as insecticides and fungicides.
With the world more dependent for food on an ever-decreasing amount of cultivated land, it is necessary to develop fungicides and insecticides which protect crops from pesticidal destruction.
United Kingdom Patent Application GB No. 2,013,182A discloses the use of 1- or 2-alkyl-5-substituted pyrazole-3-yl-(thio)phosphates and (thio)phosphonates as insecticides, acaricides and nematocides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,098 discloses pyrazolo-(thiono)-phosphoric acid esters as insecticidal.
U.K. Pat. No. 1,535,498 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,052 disclose pyrazolyl-(thio)phosphates, (thio)phosphonates and phosphoramides useful as insecticides, acaricides and nematocides.